


Meet You

by yushenliu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushenliu/pseuds/yushenliu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>该设定参考一部比较古老的电影《第六感生死缘》，第一次发现皮特的美，里面还有安东尼老爷子。</p><p>设定改编：死神为了体验人世的悲欢，化身汉尼拔莱克特来到了濒临死亡的威尔身边，让威尔带他参观所谓的人世，同时他开始品尝到了人世间爱情的甘醇。至于威尔究竟会不会死，看我的脑回路延伸</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

雪已经停止了。

　　在这个寒冷时节，荒凉的郊野本来就人迹罕至，阴暗的色调像是安特莱夫式的阴冷，而此时却抹上了一层冰凝的猩红。

　　凛冽的风呼呼刮在威尔冻得通红的耳侧，像是在他耳边放开喉咙般的狂怒咆哮，他裹着厚重的大衣停停走走地前进着，呜呜咽咽的嘶吼仿佛是他脚步的回声。荒野凄冷，原本树木高耸间密密的枝叶全都飘飘洒洒下来，那光秃秃的树枝在狂风的拉扯下不时发出喀嚓喀嚓的声音，一地的落叶枯枝伴着碎雪踩起来咔哧作响。

　　真难听，直到威尔被杰克拍肩膀的怪力惊得抬起了耸拉着的脑袋，他才急速回归现实。

　“嘿，威尔，没事吧？”

　“没什么”

威尔看着杰克鱼泡眼中积攒着的血丝，摇了摇头。

　 这一日，巴尔的摩第三大道边的郊野出现了好几具头颈分离的女尸，赤裸的尸身被随意抛洒在干巴巴的灌木丛间，在不远处低矮的荆棘上发现了被割裂的头颅。由于前几天下雪的关系，青色的尸体虽然泛起了暗紫色的片状尸斑，表面却遗留的相当完整，只有割裂处裸露着肌肉纤维。冬天的荒野仿佛是最好的坟墓，堆积的冰雪将死尸照的蹭亮，也阻止了野物的撕咬。尸身周围冻住了一摊刺目的血迹，在雪色的背景下鲜秾的刺眼。而此刻散落在灌木间的死尸正像是人类心中之冰，将阴冷在内心裹藏。

　　收到巡林员的报警，杰克带着fbi成员迅速赶来，并将现场用黄色的警戒带将现场包围了起来。威尔孤零零地站在树边抬头望着，不知有什么东西在树枝上低叫，令人毛骨悚然。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉发痛的眼睛。

　　杰克给威尔打了个手势，同时示意其他人退避，留给威尔想象的空间。 威尔向杰克点了点头，慢步上前，尽管严寒已经最大程度上冰冻了裂口，但他好像依旧可以闻到血腥味似的。周围的一切好像褪去了，颜色，风声，青灰色的肉体，如同意识中原始的恐怖，使他无法抗拒的被拉扯进去。

　　她们静静地躺在那儿，被砍下的头颅已经重返身体的怀抱，值得一提的是，她们都还很年轻，甚至可以称得上是女孩。被发现的头颅上慌乱的表情中有种卑微的天真，微微张开的嘴巴好像在质问着什么，两片精致曲折的嘴唇儿有很美的弧度。就算是痛苦好像也只是一瞬的事，低垂的眼眸望进去是一片无措和惶恐。死亡对于她们好像是一个小小的手术，只切除了生命，留下了发白的断口，仿佛是一具具嵌在恐怖当中的青春与生之乐趣的塑像。

　　威尔站在孤零零的荒野中，抬头望了望聚拢在枝头的乌鸦，慢慢闭上眼，借着心头这点光亮，走进暗色的世界。

　　这个冬天，真冷啊！

　　他坐在冰冷的地上，看着雪花在苍茫的穹宇中颤动、沉浮、荡漾。刺骨的阴冷并不可怕，可怕的是他的世界，就连上帝都不愿光顾。这是一片多么寂寥的土地啊，他渴望播种，播种这个世界！但这个世界对于他来说又是如此的不公平。

　　于是，他盯上了一个女孩。仅是看着她窈窕的背影，刺激感已经快要蒸腾他所有的神经。那是个安静、纯明、柔美的世界，他一直觊觎却不敢靠近。

　　簌簌的雪片还在撒着

　　女孩背着肩包，走进一片漆黑的路口，细小的手臂和纤瘦的小腿让她的步伐轻飘飘的，脖颈露出一抹动人的雪白，而她挺翘的臀部更是牢牢锁住了他的视线。

　　她真美，男人的眼光变的痴迷，像一只小蝴蝶掠过一样。但这次，他决定将这只蝴蝶扣在掌心。

　　一步，两步，他不急不缓地靠近。他心跳的厉害，脚步却轻盈克制的可怕。

　　女孩好像意识到什么似的，猛地回头，却只有一片墨色。她有意识的加快了脚步，引得男人紧紧贴了上来，他伸出了粗壮的手臂，目露凶光。

　　都市成为了森林，而他鼓起勇气成为了卑劣的猎者。

　　威尔低垂的眼睫默默颤抖着，他慢慢睁开了眼珠。近了，更近了，他知道自己快抓住这个男人了。

　　他却看到了一个怪物。

　　干瘪的皮肤紧绷在骨头上，使它的脸部十分枯槁，皮肤是死亡般的灰色，它的眼睛深深嵌在凹陷里，这双眼睛变得突然闪烁着，又变得漆黑。

　　怪物枯萎的眼神中带着思索，仿佛正在筹划着暴食，贪婪，与不满。它靠在威尔的耳边，启唇：

　　“是的”

　　“是的”

　　威尔几乎感觉到了窒息，他脸色刷白，昼夜里积压的恐惧让他全身颤抖。脚步混乱的挪移着，他濒临绝望的大脑仿佛至于死境。

　　“威尔，威尔”

杰克皱起了浓密的眉毛，看着威尔慌张而倦怠的面容，迟疑着开口：“这已经第三次了，我建议你多和阿拉娜聊聊。”

　　“可能是幻觉，我感觉有一种声音一直缠着我。”

　　威尔深深的吸了一口气，欲言又止，直到颤抖的身体恢复了平静，他才告诉了杰克想知道的一切。

　　“体型健壮，性情孤僻，有自己的独立空间实施囚禁。”

　　“他可能在男女关系上缺乏信心，或者人际沟通不良。没有强奸，是性能力缺失，这也是造成凶手囚禁最后砍杀被害人的诱因”

　　“也许某个单身的伐木工，有一辆便于移物的小货车，住所应该距离这里有段距离“

　　威尔的声音渐渐微弱，肩膀颤颤的起伏显得有些可怜，他倒了下去。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：该设定参考一部比较古老的电影《第六感生死缘》，第一次发现皮特的美，里面还有安东尼老爷子。
> 
> 设定改编：死神为了体验人世的悲欢，化身汉尼拔莱克特来到了濒临死亡的威尔身边，让威尔带他参观所谓的人世，同时他开始品尝到了人世间爱情的甘醇。至于威尔究竟会不会死，看我的脑回路延伸.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情不自禁开了这个新坑，简直是自己坑自己，不过这个脑洞好玩的让我像打了鸡血，简直不要太爽！！！

“你信神吗？”

　　“信”

　　“你向哪个神祷告？”

　　“我从不祷告，我从不考虑神的意愿。个人与神的作为相比总是黯淡无光“

　　“即使你已然接近死亡”

　　“伤寒和天鹅全都来自同一个地方，我不相信神对我有所特殊”

　　“那你相信爱吗”

　　他点了点头，竟微笑了。

　　“爱要敞开心扉，期待心灵悸动。这是我父亲的话，他总是这么说，虽然我并没有遇到”

“那你愿意与我一同享用吗？ ” 　　

　　在死神独特的带有金属刮擦声的叹息中，威尔终于睁开了眼睛。

　　惨白色静谧的像一潭死水，就连点滴微弱的滴答声仿佛也悄然凝冻。

　　阿拉娜温柔的神情在眼前放大，她低垂的眼睫绽放在冷色调的灯光下，仿佛一幅浓淡合宜的油画。

　　“阿拉娜”

　　威尔惊喜的语调在观察到她微蹙的眉头时悄然下落。他坐起身，望着阿拉娜怨艾不平蹙在一起的眉毛。

　　周围安静得好像时间停滞了一样，威尔感觉自己是一只鸟，随着气流或升或沉地飞行。

　　“威尔，”阿拉娜看向威尔苍白如纸的脸色，颤抖着张开嘴唇。她一时之间并没有开口，只是眼中充溢着复杂的情绪。

　　此时此刻，直觉将深思牢牢黏附在胸膛最隐秘的地方，威尔像孩童一般歪了歪脑袋。

　　“我要死了?”

威尔问出这话的时候竟觉得轻松，是的，这一个月来他不止一次梦见那浸染的腥红。他记得他流 淌在那条血色的河里，静闭双眼，将人世的悲欢抛掷于此，却是前所未有的安宁。他经常滞留在自己的梦里不肯醒 来，只有在梦中，

“ 不，不，怎么会。”

　　阿拉娜被逗笑了，她贴上威尔冰冷的手掌，带着慰藉的笑意。

　　“只是你这次昏迷很奇怪”

　“怎么奇怪”

　　“我建议杰克给你安排了全身检查，尤其是脑部，我原先怀疑是脑炎”

　　“原先？所以检查结果是什么？”

　　“毫无所获”

　　真是个有趣的答案！威尔甚至完全不知道该怎么回应，他咬了咬嘴唇，一个勉强的笑容。

　　“也许根本没有什么事，可能最近的案件让我有些——疲倦”

　　“总之，这不是个好征兆。我已经警告杰克不能再让你”过度使用“，威尔，你不能陷得太深。“

　　威尔合上眼，他隐隐察觉到荒芜的真相，嘴角反倒上扬了。

　　死亡的马车已经启程，在那遥远灰色的世界，有人安坐在骷髅堆叠的王座之上，向他微微笑着，举起一条胳臂，做出欢迎的手势，而其下铺叠所有尸体仿佛是一堆堆污泥和石块，称托着他的伟大。

　　死神的邀约吗？

　　等待的过程其实很短，威尔却莫名觉得长了。他可以感觉到象征着灵魂的羽毛隐隐地飘落,像最后时刻的来临一样,飘落到所有的生者和死者身上，飘落到他栖身的河流之上。

　　-----------

　　经过接近一刻钟的抗衡，威尔就走出了医院，他甚至还能聆听到血管奔流的吼声。

　　威尔的言语总是像自己机械的肢体一样通常被解读成无谓的单调和干瘪，也正因为是这样，护士们总无意于他这样的病人辩驳。

　　威尔急匆匆赶回到了家。

　　尽管被宠物的热量簇拥着，威尔还是无法静下心来。在寂静的空间里，他躺在床上喘着气，白色圆领t恤被冷汗一点点浸湿，手指奇怪的嵌入皮肤内侧，一条血丝流出来。

　　“yes”

　　“yes”

　　这周而复始的声音仿佛是朦胧的月光和玫瑰的晨雾那样温柔；又像是情人的蜜语那样芳醇；低低地，轻轻地，像微风指过琴弦；像落花飘零在水上。但对于兀自挣扎的威尔，却像是心脏在刀尖上滚动般的刺痛

　　威尔霍然起身，迅速给自己倒了杯冷水，又将几片抗生素咽下喉咙。

　　依旧无济于事。

　　心中的泉流已经从流畅变为冷涩，那一鼓一鼓震荡的剧痛，威尔忍不住用双手捂起了胸口。

“是的”

　　威尔终于被这疼痛折磨地开口。

　　“是什么——是你要的答案”

　　“我没有问问题”

　　“你有”

　　“你是谁？究竟怎么回事？”

　　“你知道”

　　“我不知道”

“你要尝试，没尝试过，等于虚度”

　　“你胡说什么？”

　　“那是你说的。”

　　“你到底是谁，告诉我你的存在？”

　　“你是在命令我？”　　　　

　　他的语音平静恒定，似乎是在述说一件很平常的事情，威尔却不禁打了个冷战。 

　　“不，抱歉。”

　　“别装了，威尔”

　　“你知道，你希望控制局势，但这是你唯一无法控制的局势”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“死亡，威尔，我在召唤着你。当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。 ”

　　“所以呢，你到底是谁，在角落里自诩尊贵地窥视着凡人的一切。”

　　“我就在这里，威尔。”

　　不祥之鸟掠过田野，嘶哑尖鸣盘旋于上，太阳金辉迷失，黑雾弥漫大地，美丽的少女悬置于鹿角之上，滴落的朵朵红莲由浓转淡，男人猩红的眼眸里藏着深渊，就像开成花灾的玫瑰不是灿烂，而是荒凉。

　　威尔曾经怀疑过自始至终困扰他的是难以言喻的精神问题，但眼前的存在偏偏太过真实，仿佛有一根冰冷的手指轻轻触上他的额头，转瞬之间却有如深红的烙铁般灼热。

　　那双妖异腥红的双眼凝望着他，如波澜不兴的血渊，却带着思索和困惑。

　　在如此壮丽崇高的峻美之前，威尔惊讶于他竟然还能自由呼吸。

　　“请告诉我，你是谁，为何而来？”

　　“摆脱诱惑的唯一方式是臣服于诱惑……我能抗拒一切，除了诱惑。威尔，我承认你是特别的。悲观厌世者却心怀善念，独居一隅者却依旧相信爱情”

　　“所以，你究竟是谁？”

　　“千年亘古永恒无界的时光，我长存其中，最近你的作为引起我的好奇心。也许是无聊，又也许是本能的好奇，突然勾起的蠢蠢欲动的一个念头领我前来。我希望有个度假，而你是一个很合适的向导”

　　“我该荣幸吗，还是惊叹阁下的无聊之举，与您死神的身份似乎不相匹配。”

　　“人类的智慧总是令神称道，但在这里我拥有了另一个名字，汉尼拔，汉尼拔莱克特。”

　　“您的入乡随俗也让我惊叹，莱克特先生”

　　“那么威尔，你准备好了吗？”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：该设定参考一部比较古老的电影《第六感生死缘》，第一次发现皮特的美，里面还有安东尼老爷子。
> 
> 设定改编：死神为了体验人世的悲欢，化身汉尼拔莱克特来到了濒临死亡的威尔身边，让威尔带他参观所谓的人世，同时他开始品尝到了人世间爱情的甘醇。至于威尔究竟会不会死，看我的脑回路延伸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老汉终于登堂入室了，还带来了爱心早餐吼吼吼，不要怀疑他会对“爱巢”来个大改造，之后就是陪着威尔各种解决连环杀手然后秀“恩爱”。

沃夫查普的早晨充满了露珠和毛茸茸的树叶的味道，轻柔的风不但没有吹干那些枝叶间的潮湿，反而无端地将略微有些腐朽的气息钻进窗子里的缝隙渗透到了威尔的鼻尖，奇异而瑰丽的梦境吞吐着他被薄汗浸润的身躯。

　　威尔在转瞬间睁开眼睛，他为自己的心脏还在工作而感到叹息。汉尼拔.莱克特，他将这个名字舔舐于唇齿。昨夜，自始至终，他几乎是清醒而自知的。但威尔真正的怀疑却是自己的幻觉究竟是不是到达了欺骗自己的地步，一个闲着无聊的死神，他几乎要为自己突然迸发的创意而自我安慰了。

　　他望着空荡荡的天花板，眼底还留着困惑。不管如何，那种极欲被深渊吞噬的寒毛颤栗感仿佛还遗留在他的指尖，那是一双冰冷的手，曾经扣住他的手腕，力道却是温柔的。

　　一切都似真似幻，但阳光，水汽，以及轻触在掌心间的柔软的风却是真实的，威尔心下却渐渐怔忪不安起来。

　　安静，太安静了！

　　威尔悚然，他屏气敛息的倾听着，眼光四扫，这才发现昨夜还热情的陪伴着自己的宠物们早已消失无踪，甚至连窗外往常还能传来的几声野鸟的格桀也湮灭了。

　　微黄的晨光摇曳在眼眸里，威尔努力撇开心中纷繁的思虑，他知道自己必须做点什么了！

　　快速给自己套上灰色短袖，威尔从床上起身，迅速踱步到了大门处——握住把手

　　门突然开了，威尔呆愣地张开了嘴巴。

　　梦境的拜访者——汉尼拔莱克特先生，一身西装革履的他拎着黑色布袋，淡定地出现在门口，勾起的嘴角显得满是惬意。

　　天空仿佛在威尔的眼里倾覆，他忍不住用手拍打着面部，以此来确定自己并没有出现幻觉。

　　汉尼拔慢慢靠近，在明亮的窗户前缓缓呈现出黑色的剪影轮廓。威尔不由自主随着他的脚步后退，始终和面前的男人保持着一定的距离。

　　汉尼拔终于停止步伐。

　　“早上好，威尔”

　　“早上好，莱克特先生？”

　　威尔迟疑着开口，似乎是要掩饰惊讶，他忍不住用手指扶了扶并不存在的眼镜。虽然这位身份成疑的“死神”先生看起来意外的谦近有礼，但这张温和人皮裹挟之下的隐藏面目却让他没法彻底抑制心中的恐惧，或者说，好奇。

　　“很高兴你没有忘记我，人类是种复杂的生物，你们总是把在隐秘的梦境所看见、所感觉到的一切，呼吸、眼泪、痛苦以及欢乐归于虚无。享受恐怖，惧怕恐惧，最终却乐于忘却。”

　　“人类对恐惧的一切掩饰，本质上都是对自己无能的愤怒。幸好，我总是对自己的恐惧格外诚实。”

　　威尔的冷静自制让汉尼拔心情格外愉悦，他甚至有些诧异了。默然片刻，汉尼拔意味深长地叹道

　　“威尔，你真是一个惊喜。我已经迫不及待想要开始一个轻松的假日了。"

　　汉尼拔不得不承认自己对威尔产生了一种本能上的好奇，一切都不再是对美味灵魂的嗜好。一个孤身在幻想和现实中穿越险境，如履薄冰的男人，如果不是濒临死亡，不知道何时他那纯洁如羔羊的心灵才会燃成灰烬。

　　轻松吗？并不。

　　威尔的心跳的很快，他并没有当面回答，只是点了点头。

　　片刻之后，他似是想起了什么，将眼光望向窗外，皱眉问道：

　　“莱克特先生，我的宠物是不是”

　　“哦——请不要担心，汉尼拔笑了一下，神情真挚：”我只是放它们出去玩了。”

　　“考虑到我的洁癖，我相信自己已经做到绝对友好，但我希望你能将动物们寄养在布鲁姆博士家，她会乐意的。依照你的评价，布鲁姆博士是一位善良美好的女性。”

　　威尔沉默着点头，郁郁地看着窗外，说：“至少我希望今天能多陪伴它们一会儿”

　　对于凡人的诉求，神一贯是万事不萦于怀的，而威尔今日的粗鲁之举至于汉尼拔已经是可鄙的罪过了，但他却轻而易举地顺从了自己的心。

　　汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，提起手中的黑色布袋，他小心翼翼地把好奇的表情藏起来。

　　“这很有趣，但是你可以先解决早餐问题，我的管家提醒我准备好拜访的礼物。”

　　威尔脸色稍霁，他虽然没多少兴趣好好招待这不请自来的“客人”，但却没有想到自己能够得到如此礼貌的款待。

　　威尔知道自己不能太过无礼了，他领着汉尼拔坐到餐桌旁。

　　“我对吃进身体里的东西非常谨慎，人类的身体又存在着诸多限制，所以最大程度上要求自己准备食物”

　　威尔静静观察着打开的饭盒里看似简单的香肠炒蛋，不自觉用舌尖濡湿自己干裂的嘴唇。他的嗅觉能够证明这份香肠炒蛋有着和美观色泽一致的宜人味道。

　　“很好吃，谢谢。”

　　“我的荣幸”

　　咸淡适中的口感完全征服了威尔的味觉细胞，在汉尼拔饶有兴致的愉悦目光的围堵下，他不禁主动加快了速度。

　　“作为暂时的同居人，希望我们可以相互交流，但愿我们不会太过友好。”

　　“我没发现你有多么有趣，”威尔解释说：“而且这也没什么必要”

　　“你会发现的”

　　---

　　“温斯顿，巴斯特......”

　　吃完早餐，清晨遛狗显然不符合汉尼拔的兴致，威尔独自走进不远的林子里，呼唤着四散游荡的狗狗们。

　　时辰尚早，树林里还有些潮湿，落叶腐木厚重的香味以及淡淡的泥土腥味侵袭着威尔的鼻腔，淡色天空被枝条割成了块状，斑斑驳驳的光点散射下来，随着树叶的曳动而眨着诡秘的眼。他坐在一块凸起的石头上，大声嘶喊着。

　　威尔喊了很久，风声飒飒，将呼喊声传出老远，此起彼伏的狗吠声幽幽回响林间。终于听到主人的召唤，兴奋不已的狗狗们从四面八方涌来，簇拥在他的腿间。威尔轻柔地抚摸着狗狗们背上的软毛，一只也没有落下，斑斑点点的阳光照在他的脸上，他原本微蹙的眉头渐渐松开，眼里有闪闪的亮光。

　　也许在以后汉尼拔会遗憾自己并未欣赏到这般美妙的风景，但他依旧另有收获。空荡荡的房间显得并没有多少生气，汉尼拔却兴趣盎然地观察起整个房间，他心中虽极力否认自己失常的好奇心，但这颇有些着迷的观察行为却愈加凸显了怪异。这离群索居的人类不知给自己的灵魂里添加了什么佐料，让汉尼拔偶然驻足的目光至此都无法转移——这也正是他来此停驻的原因所在。离群索居者不是野兽，便是神灵。威尔称不上是野兽，难道他拥有蜕变成神的潜力吗？

威尔的思维方式稀奇但是有用，他的品位却像他不合时宜的思想一般有诸多问题，至少在对宠物的选择上，那些丑陋的狗狗们简直一无是处。鼻翼微张，汉尼拔的眉头逐渐皱紧。尽管威尔对他的小宝贝们已经竭尽全力的进行清洁工作，但狗狗们新陈代谢之下分泌的体液和油脂味仍然十分明显，对于嗅觉灵敏的他显然是个折磨。汉尼拔知道自己在威尔身上足够仁慈，忠诚也许是它们活在威尔身边的唯一价值了。

　　抛弃不必要的思绪，汉尼拔集中注意力环顾他的暂居地的全部环境，堪堪抵达他的最低忍受程度。简单的装修，他的同居人竭尽所能将混乱的家具摆设变得相对整洁有序，无处不在的地毯作为狗狗的地盘给人一种温暖的颓废感。书柜，钢琴还有风景画，汉尼拔尽量发掘威尔让自己惊喜的一面，如果不是居于中央的破损马达十分碍眼的话。等到他发觉简陋的床上还遗留着不少弯曲的狗毛，汉尼拔不得不思考起彼地丽娅（管家）提出的关于改造家居的建议了，希望他的同居人不会介意。


End file.
